Swimming is a popular form of exercise and activity, which many persons enjoy. Other water sports, such as diving, water polo, etc. are also popular variations. Obviously, however, it is necessary that persons engaging in any form of water sports learn how to swim properly, or be provided with flotation. While many sports may be enjoyed by participants not expert in the sport, water sports generally require that a participant have at least some swimming skill or be provided with flotation. To engage in water sports without at least one of the above may prove hazardous to say the least. Even in the case of an expert swimmer, disaster may occur if the swimmer is rendered unconscious, as might happen if the swimmer strikes the bottom in a dive or for some other reason.
Accordingly, various swimsuits which provide flotation for the wearer have been developed. However, in each case they suffer from some deficiency, such as a requirement that an inflatable volume be inflated, or a lack of upper body flotation to keep the wearer's breathing passages out of the water. One of the reasons for these deficiencies is the difficulty of constructing a suit which provides proper flotation.
The need arises for a flotation swimsuit construction which provides adequate buoyancy for the upper body, in order to keep the breathing passages of the wearer clear of the water. The suit construction must provide for ease of construction in order to allow relatively rapid assembly by persons of average skill, in order to eliminate the need for costly specialized equipment and specialized hand labor. Accordingly, the method of construction must encompass a specific series of steps in order to allow the use of standard sewing machines, equipment and assembly by persons of average skill, in order to provide efficient construction at a relatively low expense. A specialized tool providing for the insertion of the flotation pads within pockets in the suit is also needed, to further provide rapid and efficient construction.